Cosmic Crash
150px}} Cosmic Crash is the sixth world in Plants vs. Zombies: The Wacky House. It takes place in an unidentified planet in outer space, where once again the player must use Heliumthus in order for their plants to survive. This world takes place in an undefined planet in outer space. Because it is near the sun, sun from the sky is huge, being worth 125. The player needs Flower Pots and Heliumthuses to plant, similar The Deep Sea. However, unlike there, no plants are pre-planted. Sometimes a surprise attack called "Meteor Shower!" occurs, where 5 meteors kill 5 plants, and then leave a 50-second long crater. These can be prevented with Umbrella Leaf, however only if they're in their range, and they also kill themselves while doing so. There are eight new plants to obtain and ten new zombies to encounter. Exclusive Brain Busters Morbid Orbit In these levels, the planet that Cosmic Crash takes place on is taking orbit in a faster-than-usual pace. Sometimes it can go very fast, signified by the words "orbiting to the max!" appearing on the screen. It is similar to the mini-game Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick from the first game. Clone Chaos In these levels, Extra-terrestrial Zombies appear in large amounts and with the new power to create and clone Dull-shrooms, which are plants that have literally no use. They cannot even stall zombies, as the zombies ignore them. They can be shoveled up, however. New Plants *Flower Pot - Let's you plant on unnatural surfaces. *Peateor - Shoots moon peas in a large range and can breathe in outer space and be placed in non-soil terrain. *Citron - Shoots balls of plasma slowly. *Allium - Lobs glowing globs at zombies, destroying all copies of that zombie. *Fruition - Creates increasingly large explosions, but takes time to detonate. *Cometgranate - Fires comets that deal increasingly amounts of damage to up to three targets. Its comet can pierce through wormholes. *Vine Gateway - Allows projectiles to pass through it and through another Vine Gateway. *Cosmic Pea - Blasts enemies with cosmic energy dealing huge amounts of damage, and also launches a weaker projectile when the blast ends. New Zombies *Galactic Zombie *Galactic Conehead *Galactic Buckethead *Galactic Flag Zombie *Asteroid-Launcher Zombie - Launches durable asteroids that block projectiles. *Extra-terrestrial Zombie - Clones itself twice every few seconds. *Galactic Gargantuar *Galactic Imp *Wormhole Zombie - Protects itself from almost all direct damage. *Zombot Wormhole-Warlord - Can deploy zombies from other worlds. Levels *Prizes that are not money bags are unlocked only first time. Gallery Unsafe Space.png|Cosmic Crash. Cosmic_Crash_Packet.png|Cosmic Crash's Seed Packet Unsafe Space SeedPC.png|Cosmic Crash's unused PC Seed Packet. Old UnsafeSpace seed.png|An old Cosmic Crash Seed Packet. Unsafe Space Old.png|Cosmic Crash before version 1.9.5. UnsafeSpace Key.png|A Cosmic Crash Key. Trivia *Oddly enough, Heliumthus is not protecting Winter Melon in the promotional art. *This is the first world to have two exclusive Brain Busters. *Cosmic Crash was originally going to be the final world in the game. *Before version 2.1, Cosmic Crash was known as Unsafe Space, and had different plants. Soundtrack *Choose your Seeds - https://www.bensound.com/royalty-free-music/track/new-dawn *Wave 1 - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XsDBl72hsbo *Mid-Wave A - https://www.bensound.com/royalty-free-music/track/deep-blue *Mid-Wave B - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4F7sdy2rZws *Final Wave - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zUrSQNSN6_c What's your favorite plant in Cosmic Crash? Peateor Citron Allium Fruition Cometgranate Raffle See-ya Vine Gateway Cosmic Pea Category:Areas Category:Locations Category:Worlds Category:Missions Category:Cosmic Crash